


Lupaus

by Giraffvinu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Romance, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Older Characters, Suomi | Finnish, hahmon luonnollinen kuolema (mainittu), surumielinen romantiikka, vanhat hahmot
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Severus kietoi kätensä Harryn vyötäisille ja painoi harmaan päänsä tämän olalle.





	Lupaus

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu Snitielle synttärilahjaksi vuonna 2006. Sulo aikanaan etsi hyödyllisen [linkin](http://www.city.fi/artikkeli/Afrodisiakien+anatomia/1987/), joka saattaa hieman avartaa tiettyjä asioita — tai sitten ei. Hahmot ovat jo iäkkäitä, joten varoitus hahmon mahdollisesta luonnollisesta kuolemasta 8)
> 
> Siirretään tämäkin tänne Ao3-kokoelmaan, koska tämä ficci on nykyään saatavilla myös [venäjäksi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090754)!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_
> 
> * * *

Severus istahti sohvankulmaan ja nosti jalkansa pallille. Istahtaminen oli päivän sana, oli ollut jo useamman vuoden ajan. Oli kerrassaan mielenkiintoista, kuinka paljon omaan ruumiiseensa alkoi kiinnittää huomiota, kun ikävuodet karttuivat. Elämän suuriksi iloiksi kohosivat lämmin takkatuli, pehmeä sohva sekä lasillinen vuosikertakonjakkia. Severus hymähti ja kohotti lasin huulilleen. Ellei hän pitäisi varaansa, seniiliys hiipisi salavihkaa jalkaan kiinni ja tarttuisi pitävämmin kuin paraskaan iilimato. Ehkäpä olisi jo aika viettää jokunen päivä kellarissa, sillä vaikka se ei ollut mitään verrattuna Tylypahkan aitoihin tyrmiin, se oli katosta lattiaan hänen omaa tilaansa, täynnä hänen omia tarvikkeitaan. Ja edusti hänen omaa alaansa.

Hän siemaisi lämpimänväristä juomaa ja maiskautti suutaan. _Missähän Harry viipyy?_

Vanhemmiten päivät kuluivat kuin sumussa, jonka ainoina kiinnekohtina siinsivät Harryn töistä tulo sekä yhdessä nautittu päivällinen. _Saisi jo jäädä pysyvästi kotiin_ , Severus ajatteli ja rypisti kulmiaan. Hän oli itse jäänyt eläkkeelle professuuristaan vuosia aiemmin, mutta Harry ei malttanut luovuttaa vieläkään.

_"Dumbledorekin kaatui saappaat jalassa, ja hän oli sentään 150-vuotias. Minulla on vielä monta vuotta aikaa parantaa taikamaailmaa. Sehän on velvollisuuteni!"_

Severus muisti vielä heidän viimeisimmän riitansa. Hänestä taikamaailma ei enää kuulunut heille, vanhoille pieruille. Tehkööt muut mitä tahtoivat, sillä muutokset eivät enää heidän ikäpolveensa vaikuttaisi. Tuskin kukaan heistä niistä välittäisikään, sanoi Harry asiaan mitä tahansa. Mutta Potterin päätäpä ei saanutkaan käännettyä millään, kun sinne oli kertaalleen jokin ajatus iskostunut. Kyllähän Severus sen tiesi, se olikin yksi niistä seikoista, joiden takia hän oli Harryyn alun perin rakastunut.

Hän kuuli kolahduksen takaansa ja havahtui ajatuksistaan.

"Täällähän sinä olet", Harryn kantava ääni kuului ovelta. Severus käänsi verkkaan päätään ja ehti nähdä vain tummanpunaisen kukkapuskan nenänsä edessä sekä haistaa sen ominaistuoksun.

"Rehuja", Severus tuhahti, mutta tarttui silti tarjottuihin neilikoihin. "Sentään osasit valita hyödyllisiä rehuja", hän jatkoi jo hieman leppoisammalla äänellä ja ojensi kätensä vetämään Harryn lähemmäs. He vaihtoivat kevyen suukon.

"Aina yhtä iloisena", Harry totesi ja istuutui Severuksen viereen. "Oletko käynyt lainkaan ulkona?"

Severus murahti ja joi lasinsa tyhjäksi.

"Mennäänkö nyt, yhdessä?"

"Miksi nähdä turhaan vaivaa, sieltä pitää kuitenkin tulla taas takaisin sisään."

"Raitis ilma tekisi sinulle hyvää", Harry laski kätensä Severuksen reidelle ja puristi sitä kevyesti. _Pelkkää luuta ja nahkaa._ Mutta kyllähän Harry sen tiesi, monen kymmenen avioliittovuoden jälkeen. Severuksen ilme pysyi edelleen torjuvana.

"Minä ainakin nauttisin iltakävelystä", Harry vetosi silitellen paksun kaavun verhoamaa jalkaa.

"Minä en kaipaa holhoamista, Potter", Severus mulkaisi Harrya, mutta kampesi silti itsensä jalkeille. "Mutta jos sinun on pakko päästä viimalle alttiiksi, niin mennään sitten."

Harry hymyili ja tarttui Severusta käsikynkästä. Heidän välinsä olivat kaukana alkuaikojen naljailuista, mutta niistä aavisti silti yhä tietynlaista kirpakkuutta. Tosin vuosien vieriessä väärinkäsityksiä sattui enää harvoin, sillä kumpikin kykeni jo erottamaan, milloin toinen oli tosissaan ja milloin kyseessä oli vain suurempien tunteiden ilmaisu heidän omalla tavallaan.

"Viis kylmettymisestä. Satun tuntemaan erityisen hyvän liemimestarin, joka osaa parantaa sairaudet käden käänteessä", Harry sanoi ja painoi huulensa hetkeksi Severuksen pergamentinohuelle kämmenselälle. Kahdenkeskisiin kosketuksiin opettaminen oli ollut hänen vaikein tehtävänsä avioliiton aikana. Se oli kannattanut.

"Mistä päättelet, että hän vaivautuisi valmistamaan sinulle parantavaa juomaa?" Severus virnisti.

"Siitä, että osaan suostutella häntä hyvin." Harryn suupielissä viipyi hymy, kun hän veti Severuksen syleilyynsä. "Ja siitä, että hän rakastaa minua yli kaiken."

"Onpa herralla suuret luulot itsestään", Severus hymähti. Hän kietoi kätensä Harryn vyötäisille ja painoi harmaan päänsä tämän olalle. Se kävi nykyään helpommin, sillä Severus oli aikain saatossa kutistunut, ja heidän välinen pituuseronsa oli niin ikään kaventunut.

"Hyvää syntymäpäivää, rakas", Harry kuiskasi ja rutisti lämpimästi Severusta. Hän tunsi tämän vartalon kuluneet kulmat ja ihasteli, miten hyvin ne sopivat hänen omiin kuoppiinsa.

"Kiitos", Severus supatti takaisin. Hetken mielijohteesta hän laski kätensä Harryn takamukselle ja siveli tämän pakaroita. Ne olivat vieläkin kimmoisat ja tuntuivat mukavilta hänen sormissaan. Hän veti Harryn lantion omaansa vasten ja nautti vatsanpohjassa heräävästä tunteesta.

Harry työnsi sormensa Severuksen pehmeisiin, pitkiin hiuksiin ja vapautti ne nyöritykseltä. Harmaa verho laskeutui Severuksen harteille, ja Harry silitteli sitä samaa tahtia kuin tämän kädet huomioivat hänen takamustaan. He eivät olleet rakastelleet pariin viikkoon, ja hän tunsi itsensä välittömästi halukkaaksi.

"Jospa ei mentäisikään ulos", hän mumisi suu vasten Severuksen kaulaa.

"Hyvä ajatus", Severus hengähti Harryn korvaan. "Mutta yläkertaan voisimme silti mennä. En usko, että pystyn enää ottamaan sinut seinää vasten."

Harry nauroi ja kaivoi taikasauvan taskustaan. Hän pyöräytti ilmasta suuren katossängyn keskelle aulaa ja tarttui Severuksen käteen.

"Kerrassaan kätevää, herra Potter", Severus sanoi virnistäen ja työnsi Harryn selälleen sängylle.

"Olen iloinen, että hyväksyitte sen, rouva Potter", Harry vastasi, myöskin leveä virne kasvoillaan. Severuksen silmät välähtivät.

"Minä sinulle rouvat näytän!"

"Näytä!" Harry yllytti ja nauroi vapautuneesti.

 

He makasivat sylikkäin peitteiden päällä, kun Harry päätti antaa lahjansa. Hän ei ollut hankkinut sitä kaupasta, sillä oli jo ostanut Severukselle kaiken, mitä saattoi tämän kuvitella haluavan. Sen sijaan hänen lahjansa oli eräänlainen lupaus, ja hän oli varma, että Severus arvostaisi sitä.

"Ajattelin, että en menisi huomenna töihin", hän sanoi ja koetti pitää naamansa peruslukemilla. Severus ei noteerannut sanoja mitenkään.

"Ajattelin, etten menisi ylihuomennakaan töihin", Harry jatkoi kärsivällisesti. Severus liikahti puolisen tuumaa ja raapi kutiavaa kylkeään. "Tai sitä seuraavana päivänä."

Severus käänsi päätään. "Ajattelit pitää lomaa?"

"Äh, jotain sellaista", Harry huokaisi syvään ja kömpi Severuksen kainaloon niin, että näki tämän kasvot. "Entä jos en menisi enää lainkaan töihin?"

"Rehtori luultavasti kyselisi perääsi", Severus pohti kohottaen kulmakarvaansa. Hän tiesi jo, mitä Harry aikoi sanoa, mutta kuolisi mieluummin kuin näyttäisi sen tälle.

"Severus..." Harry mutisi ja tarttui Severuksen hiussuortuvaan. Hän nykäisi sitä kevyesti ja virnisti. "Voisimme lähteä huomenna lomalle, jonnekin lämpimään paikkaan."

"Epäilemättä rehtori sallisi sinulle loman, onhan hän kuitenkin entinen koulukaverisi", Severus tuhahti. "Vaikka onkin kerrassaan sietämätön päällepäsmäri."

"Severus!" Harry nauroi ja hautasi kasvonsa parransängen karhentamaan kaulaan. "Minä jään eläkkeelle huomisesta alkaen."

"Entä taikamaailman tulevaisuus? Kaikki kokemuksesi, joita voisit jakaa nuorille?" Severus silitti hajamielisenä Harryn selkää ja hymyili.

"Sinä olet tärkeämpi."

 

* * *

 

Tuo ilta, lähes kymmenen vuotta aiemmin, oli jäänyt Harryn mieleen selkeänä. Sen jälkeen oli ollut toki muitakin hyviä hetkiä, sillä heillä oli vihdoin ollut yllin kyllin yhteistä aikaa, mutta juuri tuona iltana hän itse oli vihdoin tajunnut, mistä elämässä olikaan kyse. Ja hän oli viimein antanut itselleen luvan olla itsekäs, ohjannut energiansa heille kahdelle ja jättänyt opetuksen niille, joille se kuului. Toisinaan hän mietti, oliko hänen heräämisensä tapahtunut liian myöhään, mutta lopetti jossittelun alkuunsa. Heillä oli ollut monta hyvää vuotta. Kylliksi yhdelle ihmiselolle, kahdellekin.

Lopulta, aivan huomaamatta, muutos oli kuitenkin hiipinyt heidän elämäänsä. Eikä kumpikaan huomannut sen hidasta väistämättömyyttä, ennen kuin Severuksen jalka ei enää noussutkaan portaalta toiselle eikä käsi kyennyt pitämään koeputkea vakaana.

"Jotain hyödyllistä odotusajaksi", Harry mutisi ja laski tumman neilikan harmaalle paadelle. Kirpeä pakkanen oli jäädyttänyt sen pinnan riitteelle, ja se heijasti punaisten terälehtien hehkua. Harry siveli sormillaan hopeisia, kiemuraisia kirjaimia.

"Hyvää syntymäpäivää, Severus Potter. Malta vielä hetki, olen kohta tulossa."

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Löydyn myös Tumblerista @beelsebutt
> 
> * * *


End file.
